Squib's Rule
by Aceaxel1234
Summary: Alternate version to my story AH. A group of squibs try to figure out why they alone in the magical world have been excluded from having supernatural abilities but discover the truth of their nature. Reviews are appreciated and receive honorable mention.
1. Chapter 1

"Cassie, John, Steve!" Their mother called up the stairs. Groaning, Steve stumbled down the steps, sitting at the kitchen counter. "Morning honey,"

"Where's breakfast?"

"Shoot, i knew I was forgetting something!" She smacked her palm to her forehead, drawing her wand from her pocket. "Hold on, I'll have it in just a minute-"

"Don't worry, I'll do it,"

"Sweetheart it'll be faster-"

"I'm totally capable of doing it myself," Steve stood up, opening the pantry.

"John! Cassie!" She yelled again. "We have to leave!" She shook her head, looking at her watch.

"Mom, can I go today?"

"Well. . ." She bit her lip. "You're a bit young-"

"The last time I went I was ten,"

"Yes, but, things were different-"

"In other words, you didn't know I was a squib yet,"

She looked around uncomfortably. "John, Cassie! NOW!"

"Coming!" Steve sat at the counter, poking at his oatmeal with a spoon.

John down the railing on the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a banana. "Hey Stevey, you coming to Diagon Alley today?"

Steve groaned again and let his face fall into the bowl.

"Right, don't call you Stevey," John turned and grabbed two slices of bread, the peanut butter jar and a bag of chocolate chips.

"Hey, put those down. No chocolate for breakfast! And Stevey, sweetheart, you're breakfast must be hot, you might get burnt,"

"So?" He raised his head, now covered in oatmeal.

"Steve, you've got a little oatmeal on your face," John said around the sandwich he was stuffing in his mouth.

"You've got peanut butter on your nose," Steve mumbled, picking up a washcloth.

"I bet it's good for my skin," Steve smiled, shaking his head. "So are you going-"

"Apparently can't handle it,"

"I never said that," Their mother frowned, yelling up the stairs. "CASSIE!"

"Just as good though,"

"Come on Stevey, you have to get ready for the tournament-"

"Mom, I'm almost fourteen, and I'm totally capable of going to Diagon Alley,"

"But Stevey, it's a wizard's market-"

"And even if I weren't a squib I couldn't use magic,"

"But-"

"Mom, he's fine. And if he's not, he can just come with us. I mean, he already knows Bryan, Eric, Andrew, Tyler, and Max. What's the big deal?" John picked up a bag full of wizard coins.

"Honey, he's-"

"Nearly twice as strong as me and almost taller?"

"Actually I'm-"

"I'm trying to help you, Stevey. Don't you dare say you're half an inch taller right now,"

Cassie popped into the room

"We ready?" She asked. This being her last year at Hogwarts, she was able to apparate after she had passed the test a month ago.

"Yeah, how are we doing this today?" John asked.

"Let's apparate, I know that's what mostly everyone else does, plus it's quick,"

"All right, Steve coming?"

"Well. . ."

"Mom, come on. You let me run around Diagon Alley alone in my second year. He's older, stronger, and you never let him come,"

"Fine," She sighed, shaking her head. She grabbed his shoulder and John's and the room started spinning.

While Steve loved magic, he could deal without disaparation. It made him feel nauseous, yet John seemed to have adjusted to it.

The streets of Diagon Alley were, as usual, filled with the unique sounds, sights, and smells. The colorful awnings of the shops displaying there odd, dangerous, shiny, or even foul-smelling products. Steve turned to the nearest shop on the cobbled road, only to be pulled back by John.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just-"

"You don't have money, and you do realize that's a Wizard's Joke Shop?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You'll get kicked out of school if you bring any of that there,"

"That's the point," Steve yanked his sleeve away. "I hate it there,"

"Why?" John asked, steering him in the other direction.

"There's no magic,"

"That's the point, you're supposed to give the ministry information on the Muggle World,"

"You don't get it. It's so boring, I'd give anything to actually have magic,"

"Aren't there other, well. . . you know, kids without-"

"Squibs?" Steve shook his head. "It's not offensive, you know,"

"Hey, look, there's Bryan and Max!" John was obviously uncomfortable talking about this. Everyone was. They were all afraid he was easily offended by whatever they said. Truth was, it didn't bother Steve. He _wanted_ to talk about it.

By the time they had reached Bryan and Max, they'd been joined by Andrew and three unfamiliar girl's. One of the girl's was pale with dark hair that had been dyed many strange colors. The other two were twins with red hair.

"Hey John," One of the twins waved, glancing at Steve a bit confused.

"Hey Delia," He smiled back.

"Stevey?" Max yelled.

"Stevey!" Bryan waved.

"STEVEY!" Andrew ran into him, making Steve stumble backwards a bit. "You're taller!"

"And lucky enough, stronger,"

"_Stevey?_" One of the twin's mouthed behind Andrew's back.

"Stevey's my younger brother," John explained, prying Andrew off him. "You gotta be so weird?" He asked.

"I love Stevey!" Andrew looked offended. "I wasn't being weird,"

"But I love him more!" Eric came out of nowhere, jumping on Steve.

"NO I DO!" Max jumped at him, falling on the ground instead.

"Sorry, but i don't like you like that. We can still be friends though," Steve laughed, lifting Eric off of him.

"But, Steve! What we had was special!" Eric pretended to burst into tears.

"I know it's going to be hard to get over the heartbreak, but I'm in love with someone else,"

"ME!" Tyler jumped on his back.

"Yeah, sure," He laughed.

Eric straightened up, quitting his dramatic act. "What happened to your head?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, your hair is longer, and why are parts of it blonde?"

"Uh, hair dye?"

"People!" Bryan clapped his hands. "We have a task ahead of us! Cause the caretaker as much trouble as we possibly can,"

"Meaning Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is the first stop!" Steve punched the air.

"You're going to get kicked out of school," John repeated, shaking his head.

"Good!"

"I'm so proud of you," Tyler climbed off his back. "Attempting to get kicked out of school,"

Steve nodded, smiling. Diagon Alley was better than he remembered.

***Cool Change In Scenes Because I'm Too Lazy To Write About The Joke Shop***

They opened the door to the book store, trying to get out of the rain.

"Alright, let's split up and try to find what we need," John pulled his hood off.

"I'll get out of your way, I'm going to be back there," Steve pointed to the far end and started walking.

He started looking through the shelves. One book, about ten shelves above his hand caught his eye. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then stepped back. One foot hit the wall, propelling him up, where he hit the shelf, then the wall, then landed on the shelf, sitting on the edge. _Magical, Unusual, and Too Late_, the cover of the book was bound by old, worn out leather and the letter's were dull and fading. Yet it appealed to Steve, and he opened it. The first page read: _A Recording of the Ministry's Real Information on Non-Magic Holding Beings Born to a Magic Holding Family. Recordings of Their Abilities and Dismissed Issues in Their Lifestyle. _Non-magic holding beings, meaning squibs.

He jumped off the shelf, checking his pocket for the coins John gave him.

"That's so sad!" He heard one of the girl's voices from behind the next shelf. Beth, if he remembered right.

"He's a squib? _That's_ why we've never seen him? Aw, poor kid," Delia? Maybe it was Julia?

He gritted his teeth, stepping around the end of the shelf and staring down the aisle. John was standing with his back to Steve and Andrew had attempted to lift one of the girls high enough to grab a copy of some book.

Beth looked up at him, doing a double-take. "How long have you been standing-"

"I can manage fine on my own, so you know. Not having magic isn't a disease. I can survive," He stalked away, out of the bookstore, nearly running into a girl with pretty, dark, feathery hair on the way out. He received a cold shock from the rain, and looked up momentarily, one hand on his hood, then pulled it up and kept walking until he was far enough away that he couldn't see the bookstore's sign through the sheet of rain.

He sat on the curb, debating what to do for a minute or so. Letting his head fall into his hands, he glared at the wet street below.

A shoe appeared on it. "Hey,"

"What?" Steve stared up at his brother.

"What's up?"

"You heard them,"

"And?"

"I hate people who I don't even know acting like that,"

"Like what?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "They act as if I'm about to die,"

"Well, come on, do you blame them?"

"Yeah? I'm no different from a Muggle, or for that matter any of them during the summer because they can't use magic,"

"Look, not everyone is like that-"

"Then what is everyone else like? The only reason your friends don't act like that is because they've always known me,"

"But they don't know-"

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Mom and Cassie, I might be able to get home earlier," Steve stood, turning away and walking down the dark, rainy street.

***Such an Awesome, Long, Transition Past All This Unimportant Stuff That Happens That Summer***

"What the heck is this?" Olivia asked, sitting at the table occupied usually solely by squibs.

"Uh, I think it's a lunch table," Seth smiled. It was the second day of school, and Steve had made them all come to the table as fast as possible.

"I'm sick of being useless. If we're squibs, from a magical family, we have to be able to do something," Steve said.

"You're still fighting this, huh?" Charlie picked at the ugly school food.

"Why not try and figure it out? Come on, you guys want magic too,"

"Well, yeah, but come on, look around," Lydia gestured at the table across from them.

Most squibs were friendly with Muggles, but Gabrielle, Thomas, Jacob, and Cindy ignored the rest of them, acting as if they too thought they were freaks.

Seth shook his head. He blended well with either crowd. "They all just forget that we're here to get information about Muggle's, not play popular,"

"Does popular involve snotty, rude, bit-"

"Now, Lydia," Olivia shook her finger. "Don't use those words to describe them. It's too modest,"

"Guys, we can figure this out. It may be difficult, but we have to do something, right? I'm not going to live my whole life being looked down on. Think of how many people we can help,"

"Maybe Stevey's got a point," Seth searched his backpack, pulling out a notebook.

"Seth, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Stevey before I can knock your teeth out?"

"At least five more," Seth started scribbling on the notebook. "Where are we going to meet?"

"How about we go to Stevey's house?" Olivia smiled at the frustrated look on Steve's face.

"Fine, just stop calling me Stevey,"

"How are we going to do this?" Lydia asked. "I mean, sure we're squibs but it's not like we do nothing,"

"She's got a point," Charlie gave up on the school lunch, sliding it across the table where it fell into the trash can. "I'm not open until five o'clock,"

"Same," Lydia said.

"I can't get home until usually five thirty," Steve slumped down in his seat.

"So? We can just get there later and say we're doing homework or something. My parents get really weird whenever I say anything about magic," Lydia leaned over to look at Seth's notebook as Olivia spoke.

"But I have to leave by eight," Seth put in.

"Your point? We get there at, let's say, five forty five, and then leave at seven thirty or eight. Easy,"

***Another Oh So Cool Transition To The Next Scene***

"Steve!" His mom called up the stairs. "There's someone here for you!"

He looked over at the clock confused. Five forty. Steve gave his wet hair a shake, maybe to help dry it, and slid down the railing instead of walking down the stairs.

"Hey Steve, 'sup?" Lydia stood leaning against the doorway, Charlie behind her.

"Nice hair," Charlie smiled, ruffling his hair as he passed on the way in.

"This your study group?" His mother asked, looking skeptically at Charlie's strong build, backwards hat, and earring. Not to mention Lydia's hair, newly dyed a sort of reddish color.

"Uh, yeah. We'll be upstairs, send the others up when they get here,"

"Others?" She raised her eyebrows. "How many-"

"Only two, I promise," Steve led them up the stairs to his room.

"Nice," Charlie commented, surveying the room.

Lydia picked up a trophy on a shelf. "How many trophies do you have?"

"At least fifty by now. Some more are in other places, too,"

"Whatever you do, you either are really good or they give out a participation award,"

"If they gave out participation awards I would have twice as much,"

"Hey, Stevey," Seth walked in.

"Don't call me Stevey,"

"So how are we going to do this?" Lydia asked, setting the trophy down.

"I stole my brother's old potions set, my sister's old books, and-" Steve reached under his bed. "This cauldron,"

"Won't they notice they're gone?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"No, they're fifth and seventh years so they don't need most of it. This is an old potion kit, too,"

"So are we going to do this all in your room?" Seth looked around.

"No, the attic. No one ever goes up there,"

"Where the heck is Olivia?" Lydia groaned, looking at the door. "I'm the only girl!"

For some reason, this made them all laugh.

"Come on, stop it," She crossed her arms. "It's not funny," It looked extremely hard for her _not_ to smile.

"Alright, let's just go up to the attic. We can wait for her up there," Charlie stood up, shaking his head, still laughing.

"It really wasn't that funny!" She argued with Charlie as they started up the stairs. Behind Seth and Stev

"Yes, it was really that funny,"

"Shut up,"

"No,"

"Jerk,"

"Terd,"

"Asshole,"

"Bit-"

"Shut up back there, lovebirds. Don't make me-"

"Lovebirds?" Lydia yelled, outraged.

"I hope Steve's mom is gone by now," Charlie laughed, shoving Lydia into the wall.

"Same here," Steve laughed, opening the door.

"Um, how long has it been since someone was up here?" Seth asked, setting the cauldron down in front of the door to keep it open.

The attic was covered in a thick layer of dust, spider webs, and an assortment of useless-looking boxes.

"A couple years," Steve coughed, waving his hand in front of his face as if to keep the dust away.

"Jeez, those years must have been long, hard, and dust-filled,"

"No kidding. We'll have to spend all of today just cleaning it up. Where's a broom?"

"See, that's a problem. We only have broom's that fly,"

"Idiot,"

"We have rubber gloves, and a mop,"

"Bring them hither!" Lydia yelled.

"Did you say hither?" Charlie laughed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Don't tear each other's head's off, I'll be right back," Steve shook his head, smiling, and walked down the steps, retrieving the mop and gloves.

Halfway up the stairs, Olivia ran into him.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She panted.

"No worries, come on, we have to clean up the attic,"

"I'm not late enough, huh?" She laughed.

He smiled, leading her into the dusty attic.

"Do we really have to clean this?" Seth whined.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys," Steve set down the mop and gloves.

"I don't want to," Seth groaned, slamming his fist against the wall.

Suddenly, the dust rose into the air, before disappearing all together.

"What the-" Charlie, who was sitting on a chair on the corner looked around, then stood up. "There's no dust on this chair, and I didn't move,"

"Seth, what the hell did you do?" Lydia turned to look at him.

"Nothing! I just didn't want to clean-"

"Wait, Olivia, hand me that book," Steve turned to her.

"Why? You've got two legs,"

"Jeez, just hand me the book!"

"Fine! Why do you need this book so bad?"

"You'll see," He flipped it open, then looked up, "Seth, how badly did you _not_ want to clean,"

"Come on, this is stupid-"

"Answer,"

"I _really_ didn't want to clean,"

"Lydia, how much do you hate the dark?"

"What?"

"You hate the dark, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Charlie, shut the door,"

"Why?"

"Come on, just do it, you'll see,"

The room went entirely dark.

"Come on guys, turn the light back on," Lydia laughed nervously.

"No one move," Steve hissed.

"This is stupid! Come on, just turn it on!"

"No, just wait,"

"Steve, turn it on," Lydia's voice was full of panic.

"No,"

A bright, yellow light appeared in front of Lydia and started to bounce off the walls, finding an empty lamp and illuminating the room.

"What the hell?" Charlie shouted, panicked.

"Steve, you'd better have a damn good reason why you-"

"Look, it was an experiment. This book says any amount of stress, distaste, or even desire can trigger magical abilities in young wizards,"

"So? We aren't wizards," Olivia sat on an old trunk.

"Then what just happened?" Steve asked, shutting the book.

"But this is way too late to be qualified as-"

"It also says here that the magic may be uncontrollable based on the severity of the emotion, and the degree of the magic itself depends on the age of the so-called 'magician',"

"Is that all it says?" Charlie asked.

"In this one," Steve set it down. "You think it may just be a late development of powers?"

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" Olivia picked up _A History of Magic_. "Let's see if there are any other cases like this,"

"Cases? What is this, a crime show?" Seth picked up the second volume.

"Don't you think someone would tell us if there had been?" Steve asked, thinking about his brother and sister.

"Look, they go through most of the events and subjects in the books, not all of them," Lydia picked up another book.

"And how do you know this?" Charlie asked.

"My dad is teaching there this year, and he's going to take my brother there after spring break so he can get away from his stupid school,"

"Is he a squib?"

"No,"

Everyone went silent, only the turning of pages interrupted the silence.

"Guys," Olivia looked up. "I think I found something,"

"What?" They all echoed.

"It says, any holder of magical powers that have not been trained is called a magician. Most magicians receive their powers at a very young age, but a small group does not receive their powers until after most wizards start training. These powers can be hidden for the rest of the holders life, unknown to them. In few cases, the powers have been discovered. These magical abilities are more powerful than the most trained wizard or witch usually. Holders of these powers were captured and executed in the 1800's, but are now believed to be extinct,"

"Extinct?"

"Some of these magicians were quite famous and one of these is commonly known as Houdini. Houdini's family was pure blood, but hid their magic. Houdini's powers developed at the age of fourteen, and he discovered he could use them as a source of income. An international wizard council was brought forward to assess the matter, and many believed Houdini's ways would expose wizardry. One wizard was sent in the audience of one of Houdini's shows to take him to a wizarding court. Houdini refused, using his powers to injure the wizard, nearly killing him. Most magician's with late developing powers tended to be violent and were put down the second these powers were discovered, before the user could have full control of these powers,"

"Does it say anything else?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Um, it does in here," Seth held up an ancient Wizard Dictionary.

"What does it say?"

"It says most wizarding families are under the impression that a squib is as of the same abilities of a muggle, however, all squibs have advanced powers. Whether they discover how to use them or not could be life or death. In some cases, the powers saved them from cruel, pureblood families, but in others members felt threatened and murdered them. If by a magical child's thirteenth birthday they have not received powers, they should be executed,"

"They have common cures for late-developing and out of control powers in here," Lydia held up an old potions book that was nearly falling apart.

"How many of them involve death?" Steve asked.

"Hope you wouldn't ask that," She sighed. "Four, but one involves being bitten by a werewolf as a way to control the powers by having another part of you be out of control. The only one that seems remotely painless is brewing a potion and putting both hands in it. Wait, never mind. The potion's supposed to burn the first two layers off your hands and disable your magic or reveal it,"

"Well, I think we may just not want to tell anyone until we can get this under control,"

"And how do we do that? We don't have wands, and that's the easiest way to control magic," Lydia stood up.

"Focus on your emotions, make sure they never get out of control and you may be able to hold them back. We can see what we already can do later, but right now it seems like we can produce light and move small particles of air?"

"Stop talking like that," Charlie groaned. "Small particles of air? Just say dust,"

"I'm starving," Seth jumped off the box he had been sitting on.

"Yeah, you have any food around here?" Lydia yawned.

"Maybe? My mom's probably gone with my dad to some stupid Ministry meeting,"

"Then let's go raid your fridge," Olivia opened the door and the lamp went out.

They all squeezed onto the narrow stairway down from the attic, relieved when they reached the much wider spiral staircase down to the first floor.

"Ah, good, we do have food!" Steve took out a milk carton, a bag of bread, a glass container filled with what looked like pasta, and jelly. He went to the pantry, taking out peanut butter and chips.

"Jeez, you hungry?" Olivia laughed.

"Oh right, you guys want something?"

"Seriously? You're willing to share your small amount of food?" Charlie asked, taking the bag of bread.

"Come on, I eat a lot because I do a lot,"

"You must be a marathon runner,"

"Actually I do martial arts, and every once and awhile weight-training,"

"And that's enough?"

"Yeah, you might be surprised at how much it actually-"

"I don't care, I'm just hungry!" Seth grabbed a slice of bread and the peanut butter jar, dipping the bread in. "What?" He asked, stuffing it in his mouth, noticing that Lydia was staring at him.

"Do you usually eat like that?" Lydia asked.

"Like what?" His voice was muffled by the food.

"Like, I don't know, a starving dog?"

"Shut up," He shoved her with his shoulder, swallowing.

"That's actually a good idea," Steve grabbed two slices of bread and put one in the jar of jelly and one in the jar of peanut butter. He swallowed, picking up the carton of milk, twisting off the cap and drinking half the carton.

"Alright, nobody else drink from that carton," Olivia shook her head, taking another one out of the fridge.

"Why not?" Seth shrugged, picking up and drinking the rest.

"Not only have you grown white facial hair, but you basically just kissed Steve," Lydia gave him a glass of water. "There you go, wash _that_ out of your mouth,"

Seth looked mortified for a second, then took the water, gurgling it. "Nothing against you Steve, it's better if we're just friends," He said, wiping his mouth.

"No worries," He laughed.

"So, you've got a pretty big house. What do your parents even do?" Charlie sat on the counter.

"They both work at the ministry, doing something that really doesn't seem interesting or important," Steve shrugged, sitting on a stool.

"So, are they usually gone at night?" Olivia asked.

"Only on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and some Fridays,"

"So they're only here on the weekends and Monday?"

"Prove your point before I hit you,"

"Can't hit a girl,"

"There's nothing in the almighty laws about kicking,"

"Basically, we can do the physical stuff, like the magic itself on every day but Monday and weekends. Any other stuff on Mondays and weekends,"

"Now I can't hurt you," Steve shook his head, acting disappointed.

"What time is it?" Seth asked.

"Uh, almost eight, why?"

"Bye!" Seth ran to the door.

"Where are you-" The door slammed on Lydia's question. "-going," She shook her head.

"I probably have to go, too," Charlie sighed looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I'll go with you, your house is pretty close to mine," Lydia waved. "See you guys at school,"

"What about you?" Steve turned to Olivia as the door swung shut. "You leaving too?"

She wrinkled up her face as if thinking very hard. "Nah, I'll stay for awhile,"

"Really? There's nothing to do-"

"Come on, you can't do anything yet. Let's try and make you do something,"

"Why, can _you_ do something?"

"I've been trying. I got frustrated when I couldn't find anything for awhile, the pages just turned. I didn't touch them,"

"So, is it only me and Charlie now?"

"Seems like it, now what did that book say-"

"Any amount of stress, distaste, or even desire can trigger magical abilities in young wizards," Steve recited.

"Memorized it, have we?" She smiled.

"Well, it's not that hard-"

"You're pretty smart, you know that? So what else did it say? Something about the severity of the emotion-"

"Magic may be uncontrollable based on the severity of the emotion. The stronger the emotion the clearer the source and intention of the magic,"

"Was the last part in the book-"

"Yes, I just didn't say it,"

"Why?"

"Lydia is terrified of the dark, and she probably doesn't want anyone to know that,"

"No one could figure that out besides you," Olivia laughed. "What time are your parents getting home?"

"Probably around nine, why?"

"Alright, we're going to make you use your powers. Should I frustrate you, make you mad, or however the heck I can make you feel desire?"

"Stress might not work. I've survived plenty of stressful situations,"

"Why are you talking like an adult?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always acting much older than fourteen, come on, just have some fun,"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"What do you do when no ones around?"

"Excuse me?" He laughed.

"Just tell me,"

"I usually just go to the weight room up stairs or do homework or play video games,"

"Do you like video games?"

"Name one teenage boy who doesn't," Steve scratched his neck shoving one hand in his pocket. "What are you-"

"Where are your video games?"

"My room, why?"

Olivia smiled deviously, turning and running up the stairs.

"Olivia!" He yelled, following her to his room.

"You ready?" She asked, smiling. In one hand, high above her head, she was holding an X-box, standing on the chair to his desk.

"Olivia, get down, you're going to fall,"

"I'll drop it,"

"Get down,"

She let go of the shiny box and just as it was about to hit the floor, Steve caught it.

"You'll need a better threat," He shook his head, laughing.

"Fine," She jumped off the chair, arms crossed. "I need to think,"

"Look, I've got a pretty good handle on my emotions, and if you're going to drop something I've got pretty fast reflexes,"

"Alright, maybe I just need to find out more about you,"

"Hm, well, my favorite song is 'Rough Draft' by Yellowcard, my birthday is on February fifteenth, a day after Valentine's Day, I spend most of my time doing some form of martial arts, and my favorite color? Purple?"

"Stop mocking me,"

"You wanted to know more about me, even if it's the boring stuff, it's a start,"

"Are you an only child?"

"Nah, I've got an older brother and an older sister,"

"What are they like?"

"They look nothing like me,"

"Does that bother you?"

"Why the hell would that bother me?"

"I don't know, you have any pictures?"

"Yeah, I took them over the summer," He opened the desk drawer, pulling out a stack of pictures. The first half wasn't even of people, just animals and locations.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I took them with my camera. I'm sorta into that whole photography thing,"

"Really?" She asked, flipping through them. "They're amazing,"

"I have a website I put them on, too,"

"Why didn't I know this before?"

"No one ever asks,"

"Yeah, but I've known you since I was eleven,"

"You never asked me,"

"How would I know to ask?"

"The fact you found my camera, looked through half the pictures, then gave it back?"

She laughed. "Maybe that was a good hint," She looked back at the pictures and her eyebrows rose. "Who are they?"

"That's my brother, and this-" He took the first picture off the stack. "-Is my sister,"

"How?"

He laughed. "My brother and sister look more like my mom and I look more like my dad,"

"But they're-"

"My mom's hispanic, my dad's japanese,"

"Still!" Steve laughed as she stared at the picture of his some-what-dark-skinned, dark-haired siblings. "I mean you're skin is lighter, _way_ lighter, actually. And you're hair is black, and it's blonde-"

"You know I _dyed_ it blonde, right?"

"What? When?"

He laughed. "I dyed it last year. Did you seriously think it just grew that way all of the sudden?"

"I feel stupid,"

"Good, because you are,"

"Well, maybe you guys have the same eyes?"

"Not the same shape, but the color's relatively similar,"

"Your's are darker,"

"You aren't even looking at me,"

"I was a creepy stalker chick awhile ago,"

"What?"

"When we were eleven, for reasons unknown, I was in love with you,"

"Was it because I was good looking?"

"Don't flatter yourself,"

"Is it my sixpack?"

"Abs? I doubt you have a sixpack," She laughed, looking through the pictures still, but sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I do!"

"Uh huh,"

"Seriously, I do!"

"Hey, who're they?"

"Who?" Steve sat on the bed next to her. "Oh, those are my brothers friends. They all live nearby, and that-" He said taking the stack away from Olivia as she flipped to the next picture."Is none of your business,"

"Let me see!"

"Nope," Steve stood up, walking to the desk. Olivia jumped on his back, grabbing the back of his hair.

"Olivia, let go,"

"Come on, just let me look!"

"Fine!" He threw his hands in the air and she fell to the ground. "But you can't make fun of me,"

"!" She jumped up for the stack of pictures, and Steve easily handed them over. "Hehehehehehehehehe," She giggled like a little kid and sat on the bed again. Then stopped and looked up. Then down again, and up at Steve, then down and up again. "Who's this?"

"That-" He sat down next to her. "-is Emma Thrash,"

"Yeah but _who_ is she?"

Steve sighed. "My first girlfriend,"

"Since when?"

"Well, the area I live in has a lot of wizards in it. Emma came back from Hogwarts last year at spring break, and I was sitting by the lake with my camera. She walked down there and started talking to me, and I liked her. So we kept coming down to the lake over spring break, and when she went back, we used her owl to talk back and forth. She came back during the summer, and I was waiting at the lake. And the whole summer, we were down at the lake all the time. It sort of just happens. I took this two weeks before she left. She'll be back for Christmas break, and I've already counted how many days,"

"That is-"

"Remember, you can't make fun of me,"

"-Really sweet,"

"What?"

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because you have no idea how much John's friends did when I told them,"

"Why'd you tell them?"

"I've known them my whole life. Plus, Bryan's house is five minutes from the lake anyway. And they saw me when I took this picture," He showed her the next one, which was of the same pretty girl, under the same tree, yet Steve had his arm around her and his lips were just barely touching hers.

"She's really pretty,"

"I know. And she's sweet, too,"

"How'd you take these? You're actually in them,"

"I have a timer on the camera,"

"Whoa," He was doing some sort of hand stand and Emma was sitting on the ground below him, stretching her neck so her lips were touching his.

"Victor Kim did it first. It's a break dance move. I just thought it was really cool so I tried it, too,"

The next was a picture of them lying on the grass, though they were both in opposite directions and you could see the camera strap. There were several pictures of them, and just her, too.

"The best part about it all, was she didn't care that I was a squib. All she cared about was that I was there, talking to her,"

"Well, this is good,"

"What?"

"Now I know enough about you to try and make you use your magic,"

"Right. About that-"

"Are you scared?" She smiled mischievously and started making chicken noises.

"No, just don't do anything too drastic,"

"You _are_ scared,"

"I have no idea what you're going to do now,"

"I have never even heard 'Rough Draft' by Yellowcard. You have a reason to be scared,"

**IMPORTANT! To those of you who read _AH: After Harry_ and you have any ideas message me. I'll be glad to add them in :) It's about to die anyway**

**Author's Note:**

I have decided that_ AH: After Harry_ is about to die. I just don't like it much. It really wasn't even centered around magic. So this series is gunna highlight magic, not to say it'll take over AH. Well maybe. It's an alternate version. Not an alternate view, there is probably going to be a whole new ending. Different death's, still death's, but different ones. And I really hate writing about Justin, so it'll be centered around these people. They're all dancers, guys. I based them off of dancers. Steve is modeled after Steve Terada of Quest Crew. Down to the birthday, favorite song, appearance. Personality more or less so. Olivia is modeled after Olivia "Chachi" Gonzales from IaMmE Crew. No idea what's right or wrong on her, but I haven't put a physical description for those of you who don't know what she looks like. Lydia is modeled after Lydia Paek from Quest. Same case with Olivia. Charlie is modeled after Lenny Pearce from Justice Crew. Again, same situation as Lydia and Olivia. As for Seth, PAULIE MERCIADEZ OF JUSTICE CREW! He's awesome. I wasn't sure if I should make Seth look and act like Ryan Conferido of Quest Crew because I LOVE him too, but I'm happy with using Paulie.

Read my random banter?

Congratulations

Thanks for your time.

_**Ace Axel**_

_P.S. Yeah they're longer chapters, but that's 'cause I'm taking my time. Oh and about Emma, not sure how she looks. I tried to download a document with pictures for this story to FanFiction but it didn't work. I now know it's not possible. So I'll probably make a website once I have enough readers that care. BYE BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

"So it was fear, stress, desire, anger?" Lydia asked.

"I think it was basically any severe emotion that triggers it," Charlie shrugged, opening the door to the school.

"Right, the more severe, the more powerful,"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, seeing as though I can't make you angry easily, or find a way to stress you out, or make you afraid, or sad-"

"What's left?"

"Desire, and how the heck do I-"

"Oh come on, the easy one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Three things I want. One: to use my magic. Two: to get the girl. Three: for my dad to except the fact I'm a squib and that I can do other things really well,"

"What other things?"

"I sing, I dance, and all he sees is that I'm a problem child, getting into trouble for no reason,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you, because you trust me,"

"I don't-"

"Yeah, you do. You have no idea what my powers will be like, but you're still helping me,"

She smiled. "That has to be trust? You want to do this some other time?"

"Really? I can do something fun?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I have to get to practice anyways," She opened the door and Charlie followed her out.

"What are you going to practice for?"

"Well, like you, I sing and dance. We have a concert September thirtieth, that's this Friday. You want to come?"

"What?"

"It'll be fun, and we won't charge you,"

"I know, I just-"

"Here," She pulled a pen out of her pocket, grabbing Charlie's hand. "There, now you know where and when,"

She smiled and turned around, running down the street.

"Girl's," Charlie muttered, smiling and shaking his head.

***Oh So Cool Transition To a Scene I'm Not at All Proud of***

"You ready?" Mikey asked, picking up his guitar.

"Are _you_ ready?" Lydia countered as Chris secured the strap to the bass guitar over his shoulder.

"Is your friend coming?" Jack asked, spinning his drumsticks.

"No idea," Lydia looked in the mirror, and nodding, turning back to them.

"Haven't you talked to him since you asked?" Chris looked up at her, confused.

"Nope, why?"

"You go to the same school,"

"I've been busy,"

"Bull," Alfie laughed.

"You know, Alfie, Jack doesn't have to play the drums for the first song, and he knows how to play piano. What would be so bad if you disappeared for awhile?" Lydia made a scary face, making everyone laugh

"HA! So you _do_ like him!" Alfie punched the air in victory.

"And so what if I do?"

"He better come to this concert or we may bash his skull in,"

Lydia started laughing. "Have you seen him?" She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and showed them a picture of him.

"Jeez! Look at that guy! How old is he?"

"Fourteen," She stuck her tongue out.

"He looks like he could bash our skulls in by _touching_ us,"

"He's cute though, right?"

"Girl, with those muscles," Chris made his voice hysterically feminine.

"Shut up," She laughed.

"Guys, you ready?" Alfie looked out of the curtains.

"How many people?"

"At least two hundred,"

"Oh," Mikey's eyes widened and he gulped. "Good to know,"

"Don't worry, it's just Alfie and I first," Lydia smiled. "Now get off and get the curtains ready,"

It was packed inside the little coffee shop Chris's brother ran. Yet in the crowd, one face stood out in particular.

Charlie. He was standing close to the stage, smiling at the stage. Lydia smiled back, then turned to Alfie. He nodded, and he began playing.

Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. Old friend why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight it, I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded. That for me it isn't over,"<p>

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

"You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summery haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, that for me it isn't over yet,"

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

She looked around at the packed audience. Some people looked like they were about to cry, some people were just staring. and Charlie was the best. Just smiling leaning forward as if encouraging her not to stop.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

The crowd burst into applause. Lydia smiled and waited for them, to quite down.

"Thank you for coming tonight. For one I think the coffee shop is at it's maximum amount of customers. So go buy a hot drink because we're not done yet and we're lucky to have this place to perform at in the first place. Alright, come on out guys and let's let me stop talking!" Chris, Mikey, and Jack ran out.

Over an hour later, Lydia walked out of the coffee shop.

"I'm so tired," She laughed.

"You didn't have to jump around the stage with a guitar," Mikey yawned.

"No, but I did have to run backstage to find the ukulele and get back in time to start the song. What idiot can misplace a ukulele. Oh wait,"

"Okay anyone else feel like their wrist's are going to fall off?" Chris asked, rubbing his hands.

"Nah, mine are numb," Jack joined in.

"I had to stand the whole time, and unlike you guys, I couldn't move so I'll probably have to walk like this for a week. My knees are frozen," Alfie shuffled along the sidewalk like an old man.

"Here buddy, we'll carry you," Chris and Mikey lifted him up.

"We could really use that bodybuilder friend of yours right now," Jack smiled, helping them hobble down the sidewalk.

"The cute one?" Chris batted his eyelashes in the the dull light.

"Shut up," She smiled, smacking the back of his head.

"Lydia?" A shadow ahead asked. She stood on her toes to see who it was.

"HOLY SHI-!" Mikey stumbled back before finishing his swear.

"GAH!" Alfie fell on the sidewalk as Mikey had the domino affect and Chris and Jack were both also on the ground as well.

"Guys, don't worry," Lydia laughed. "Hey Charlie,"

The tall shadow stepped into the light. Lenny was missing his usual hat facing backwards, and his dark, short hair was messy. He was tall and muscular, giving the reason why the boys had freaked out. He was smiling and shaking head at them, and even his large brown eyes seemed to be laughing.

"Not funny, Lydia," Mikey propped himself up on his elbows. Charlie shook his head and reached a hand down to help Mikey up, who at first flinched away then took it skeptically.

"Yeah, your boyfriend looks like he could murder us," Chris groaned, starting to stand up.

"Boyfriend?" He yelled and pulled back his fist to punch him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Please let me live!" Chris fell flat against the sidewalk, closing his eyes and covering his face.

"This is too much fun," Charlie laughed. "Nah man, I'm just playing," He grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet easily.

"You scare me," Jack laughed, standing.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" His face went stone cold an he glared at Jack.

Jack gulped and took a step back.

"This is too easy!" Charlie laughed again. "Sorry, guys I'm done. You need me to carry you home?" He asked Alfie.

"Nah, I'm fine, I was just seeing how far these guys would go," He stretched as he stood up, waved, and started walking away.

"See you, Lydia. And, uh, nice to meet you, uh, Charlie?" Mikey saluted and ducked into a nearby alley.

"You'll be alright with him?" Chris asked as Jack started walking away.

"I think so. Hey Charlie, promise you won't snap my neck?" Lydia looked up at him.

"Sounds like a deal,"

Chris smiled and turned away.

"Thanks," Charlie turned to her.

"For what?"

"I don't know what happened, but I came out of there, and I was waiting for you. And I didn't have this when I walked in there," He pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

"W-what?"

"Steve said desire can trigger it, and this is for you,"

"You didn't buy that?"

"No, it seems like I grew it,"

Lydia smiled at him and took the rose.

"Looks like Steve is the only one left,"

Charlie put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll walk you home,"

"Cheezy much?"

"Yeah,"

***Aw Such a Cute Cheezy Scene Reminds Me of AH? Anyone Else? No, Just Me***

"So I'm the only one?" Steve groaned, shutting his locker.

"Yeah, but remember once you start using your powers-" Lydia started, pushing the doors to the lunch room open.

"They're easy to access, I know," He looked slightly annoyed.

"You have too much-"

"Control, know that too. So just this Friday?"

"Yeah," Lydia sat down at the usual table.

"What emotion?"

"Pretty sure it was desire, but that can be pretty hard to tap into and it wasn't very severe,"

"Let's let Charlie be the judge of that," Charlie sat down.

"'Sup guys?" He smiled.

"What happened Friday?" Steve asked.

"You told him?" He looked at Lydia, a little angry.

"No, and besides there' nothing wrong with it. All I told him was that he's the only one left,"

"Good,"

"Great, now I have _no_ idea what really happened on Friday,"

"I went to Lydia's concert. Somehow I made a rose. I gave it to her,"

"Desire?" Steve asked, smiling.

"What? No! Well, I'm not sure. I've never really tapped into that kind of feeling,"

"You like Lydia," Steve nodded.

"What?" They both asked, Lydia nearly choking on her water.

"And she likes you,"

"Excuse me?" Lydia set the water down for safety.

"Come on, guys," Olivia sat next to Steve. "He may be heartless but he's not blind,"

"Heartless? Oh and you're one to talk! You're going to find a way to blackmail me so I'll use my powers,"

"I've got half a heart, at least,"

"HA! If I supposedly like Lydia you like Olivia!" Charlie laughed maniacally.

"'Scuse me?" Steve asked, his mouth full with a sandwich he had just taken out of his backpack.

"Come on! If I like Lydia you have to like Olivia,"

"Two reasons why that is not possible. One, I am heartless. Two, I _have_ a girlfriend,"

"Then apparently I must not like Lydia," Charlie crossed his arms. "So there,"

"Except you gave her a rose," Steve shrugged as Charlie's face went red.

"The flower of love!" Seth slid onto the bench. "What are we talking about?"

"How Charlie likes Lydia and she likes him but they won't admit it,"

"Seriously? I thought we got past this last week! Charlie, we have established that you like her," Seth punched his shoulder.

"And how have we established that?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"You were trying to figure out if you should go last week. 'I like her, I just don't know if she likes me. Should I go?' You would be surprised at how emotional Charlie is,"

"Can I rip his head off?" Charlie asked, gritting his teeth.

"Nah, I don't like seeing blood," Olivia took the notebook out of her bag. It was the same one from the first meeting and they had recorded everything in it so far.

"Put Charlie down for moderate emotion, desire," Lydia shoved his shoulder and Charlie uncrossed his arms, looking angrily down at his lunch.

"Wait, Lydia, is the rose starting to die?" Steve asked.

"No, it actually looks a brighter color. Why?"

"Because, if it's made by magic, it won't die until someone takes away its magical properties,"

"And why does this matter?"

"We have to make sure Charlie wasn't lying and didn't go buy it and pretend he made it,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Charlie's mind is really complicated, don't try and understand,"

***A Week Passes That Has No Important Material***

"Concentrate!" Olivia yelled.

"I'm trying!" Steve flopped down on the couch. "This isn't working!"

"Why?"

"Because they're empty threats. You're not really going to burn all my pictures of Emma, just like you weren't really going to kill my X-box,"

"Yeah, but-"

"You need better torture material,"

"When's Emma coming back?"

"Eleven weeks exactly. Why?"

"I might be able to find a way to incorporate that into making you use your magic,"

"How?"

"Well, my suggestion is we leave for now," Lydia stood up from the couch, fixing her hat over her reddish hair.

"Where the heck is Charlie today?" Seth asked, coming around the corner from the kitchen.

"No idea," Lydia looked around. "He's not here?"

"Are you blind?"

"No, I'm Korean. Huh, I guess he's not here,"

"Not really," Seth shook his head. "How don't you notice the absence of prince charming?"

"I thought we were done with this!" Lydia groaned, falling onto the couch again.

"Nope, we will tease you and Charlie _forever_," Seth smiled and stuck his tongue out.

"Steve, can you murder him?" Lydia looked up at him.

"Why would Stevey-"

"I told you to stop calling me Stevey!" He yelled, tackling Seth to the ground.

While Seth was taller, Steve was stronger than people gave him credit for.

Steve jumped up smiling. "I think I won,"

"Rematch," Seth groaned, standing up more slowly.

The front door's lock turned and the door handle clicked.

"Er, hi Mom. Hi Dad," Steve scratched his neck.

"You guys taking a break from studying?" His mom asked.

"Yeah," Steve nodded.

"You know, Steve, I think I'll finish the rest at home," Lydia stood up, waving. "See you tomorrow,"

"Well, I think I'll go too," Seth rubbed his shoulder. "See you later,"

"You know, my parents will probably be expecting me. Bye Steve," Olivia stepped awkwardly out of the room.

"Where's the big scary guy?" His mother asked.

"Who, Charlie? He couldn't come tonight. Why are you home so early?"

"Meeting ended early and it's been awhile since we all sat down and had dinner together,"

"Alright?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

It was extremely awkward to sit at the table with his parents. They were hardly ever home, and when they were Steve wasn't.

"So how's school going?" His mother asked.

"Alright," Steve shrugged.

"Your grades looked good last time I saw them. I thought you said your math teacher failed you every test?"

"That was last year, dad,"

"Oh," He pulled on his sleeve. "So how'd your tournament last weekend go-"

"I placed fourth,"

"Oh really?"

"It was an off day though,"

"Off day?"

"Yeah, I've placed top every tournament this season,"

"Top?" His parents turned and looked at him.

"What? I did the same last year,"

"Since when?"

Steve sighed. "I told you about it,"

Uncomfortably his dad cleared his throat. "When we were looking at your grades however we did notice something. You haven't been keeping up with your Ministry duties,"

"Kill me now," Steve muttered.

"What?" His mother leaned forward.

"Nothing," Steve shook his head.

"Steve, updating the ministry is a important job and we worked very hard to get it for you-"

"Then give it to someone who wants it,"

"This is a job anyone should be honored to have-"

"Well I'm not honored," Steve crossed his arms.

"You have no right to speak to me like that young man-"

"Neither do you," He growled.

"I am your father-"

"And now you decide not to deny it?"

"I never denied-"

"I was your son? Is that why it's necessary to keep as much distance possible? Do you think I don't notice that you're never here when I am? You don't deny that I'm your son. You deny I have any sort of blood relation to either of you. It's not my fault I didn't get into Hogwarts. Yet you choose to punish me for it,"

"We've never done-"

"Anything but ignore me since the day I was supposed to get my letter. Since that day I've been a disgrace to you, haven't I? You can't even bring yourself to talk to me about things I need to talk about. I need to ask why the hell you hate me for this, I need to ask why you would get me a job, acting as if I'm some undercover wizard, and I need to talk about magic. But you don't care, and I know because the most I've seen of either of you in the past three years was in Diagon Alley this summer,"

"Calm down sweetheart," His mother touched his arm and he pulled it away.

"Is this because we interrupted your studying?"

"So you still aren't listening?" He stood up, knocking his chair backwards. "Look,"

"You can't just make a snap judgement about them and assume I'm much better. You don't bother to even figure anything out about me. I was failing math, and Lydia is helping me pass. Charlie saved your house from burning down because I can't cook. Seth got the rat out of our attic because no one else would. And Olivia's the only person I can talk to without having her laugh with Emma gone. So thanks for everything and nothing," Steve stood up and his chair fell backwards.

"Steve sit down-"

"No. You can't just come back out of nowhere and criticize people you don't know," He walked into the living room, grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here,"

The door slammed shut.

***WOO Someone's Feisty***

"Where are you?" Olivia asked into her phone, bewildered.

"I don't know," Steve slumped against a tree. "Somewhere in the middle of the woods. I lost control, and I-I can't fix it-"

"Don't worry, we'll be right there," Olivia put the phone in her pocket, and looked up at Charlie, then to Lydia, then at Seth.

"So he finally lost control?" Seth asked.

"We have to go help him. He said he set something on fire, and he's in the woods,"

"It'll probably start raining any second. Besides, he should be able to finish it off if he started it,"

"Charlie, he has _no_ control at all," Olivia started pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, whatever happened it must be pretty bad. Out of everything else we've done. . ." Lydia leaned against the brick wall.

"You think his parents know anything?" Seth asked.

"By the way they were looking at us you'd think we were killers,"

"It's worth it to ask," He picked his backpack up off the sidewalk.

"What are the odds they're what made him lose his-"

"Pretty high, based on the fact that they were the only people there after we left,"

***Meh***

"He's not back yet," Steve's mom opened the door to his room. "We need to find a phone number, anything,"

"He won't be happy if we search through his room-"

"I don't care. I need to make sure he's alright,"

His dad sighed. "This is our fault, isn't it?"

"Yes," She turned away, searching his desk drawer.

"Is it that we've been away too much? Or were we a bit judgmental?"

"Both," She turned around for a minute. "Do you realize how often he sees us?"

"Not very often,"

"We're hardly even part of his life. It's like whatever we say we're just strangers, telling him what to do,"

"We have to work-"

"Those meetings aren't important. We're not required to go to them. We both just want to avoid talking about how he's a squib," She turned back to the drawer.

"You know as well as I do how hard that is-"

"He out of all people_ wants_ to talk about. He_ needs_ to talk about it. Maybe that's why all his friends are squibs," She picked up a piece of paper. "Which one was Charlie?"

"The tall one with the Australian accent. You find something?"

"A phone number. Quick, where's that one you bought in case Steve had to call us?"

"I don't know how to work it," He handed her the phone.

"Just press the numbers?"

Charlie looked down at his cell phone.

"Is that Steve?" Seth asked.

"I don't know who it is. Hello?"

"Is this Charlie?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Steve's mom,"

"Oh." He looked up at them all, mouthing the words "Steve's mom".

"Is he with you?"

"Sorry ma'am, no,"

"Do you know where he is?"

Charlie bit his lip.

"No idea,"

Silence from the other side of the line.

"Oh. If you hear anything from him, please let us know. And tell him-"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him we're sorry,"

"Alright, I'll let you know. Bye,"

"What was that about?" Lydia asked.

"We're going to find Stevey," He stowed his phone in his pocket.

"What's she say?"

"Not much, but she's terrified. It was their fault, but they need him to be back there, and he needs it too,"

"Then let's go put out a forest fire,"

A drop of rain fell on the top of Charlie's head, followed by a million more.

"It's raining," Steve's mom sat on the edge of his bed.

"He did take a jacket,"

"Where could he go?"

"If Charlie wasn't lying; anywhere,"

She buried her head in her hands.

***Dun Dun DUN!***

"So he's probably over there," Seth pointed at the charred tree's, barely visible with the flashlight through the sheets of rain.

"We split up and call each other if we find him?" Olivia asked.

"In two's though," Charlie grabbed Lydia's arm and disappeared through the trees.

"What do you think happened?" Seth asked as he slid down a muddy path.

"Well, his parents pissed him off. But how?"

"They're never really there,"

"Yeah, but that can't be all of it, there's more. Do you think he's alright?"

"I hope so. We couldn't go last night, but the rain did put out the fire,"

"He'll be mad about it,"

"Depends on how bad his parents-" Seth stopped. "I think I see him,"

"Where?"

He pointed down at a clearing surrounded by burnt trees, through which you could see the hills. In the middle, huddled in a black jacket, someone was staring blankly out at it.

Olivia stepped into the clearing and knelt next to him. She put one hand on his shoulder. "Steve?"

Seth sat on his other side. "Buddy, are you alright?"

"No," His voice was hoarse and he continued to stare at the blank landscape, hugging his knees to his chest.

"What happened?" Olivia continued to look at him as if he would look back.

"The whole world just started to close in on me. Everything was wrong,"

"What happened with your parents?" Seth stared at Steve's eyes, oddly wide for a night without sleep.

"It's just-never mind, it's stupid,"

"Steve, it's not stupid,"

"They were talking about you guys. Who are they to judge in the first place? They're never around,"

"That's not all, is it?" She knew the answer to the question.

"No," They waited. "Emma. She's done,"

"Done what?"

"With me," Steve closed his eyes with a pained expression.

"She's-?"

"She broke up with me," He opened his eyes and looked at her. They were raw and looked wet, as if he were about to start crying. "I screamed. I cried. I set half the forest on fire. But that doesn't matter, it's over," He turned back to the empty landscape.

"Come on, at least you got your powers to work," Seth tried.

"It doesn't matter. You see all of this? I would rather have just left it alone,"

"But you don't anymore now that you've done it for the first time," Olivia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, now come on Steve, you've got to be freezing-" Seth stood up, reaching for Steve's arm to pull him up.

"I lied."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"I've had my powers before. Over the summer. I wanted to be like her, and I-I had power. What I did scared the hell out of her, and she was scared. Of me. I don't blame her. I tried to convince you all to come and get control of your powers. Maybe I thought I could see how you kept it under control and may be able to control my own powers. But it's different,"

"What's different?"

"The level of power. It's different than yours. Higher. And it scares me. I can't control it anymore,"

"We can help you-" Olivia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you understand?" He stepped away. "I'm not going back,"

"Steve, come on-"

"I'm not going back there. I'll hurt someone. I could kill my parents-"

"Steve, you'll be fine-"

A white hot circle of flames jumped up around him, flaring despite the rain.

"Leave me alone," He growled, his eyes narrowed. He blinked and fell backwards against the tree, the flames disappearing.

"What happened?" He looked around, then seeing Seth and Olivia, scrambled backwards and back onto his feet. "I-I. . ." He stuttered and turned, sprinting through the woods.

"Wait! Steve!" Olivia ran after him.

"No!" Seth followed her, sliding to a stop behind her.

"Go away," Steve shook his head, digging his nails into the tree. "Please. I'll only hurt you,"

"Steve, come on-"

"NO!" He ripped the tree out, roots and all and threw it across the clearing. "LEAVE!"

Seth knocked Olivia to the ground as a ball of flames flew towards her head.

"Olivia, he has _no_ control at all. It doesn't matter if he trusts you with everything. It doesn't matter if I'm one of his best friends. He's not afraid to hurt us, and he will. You know how much he'll regret that later. We need to find Seth and Lydia and get out of here,"

"What about-"

"He needs time before he'll be in control again, now come on!"

*Several minutes of running and a bus ride later*

The doorbell rang and Steve's mom jumped off the couch and opened it.

"Hi," Charlie stood in the middle of the doorway, Lydia, Olivia, and Seth behind him. "I wasn't being completely honest earlier. I know where Steve is,"

"Steve? You know where he is?" Her eyes widened, and a relieved look appeared on her face.

"It's not as good as you might think," Seth shook his head

"Why? He's alright isn't he?"

"Physically he's fine. But he's lost all control. It's not safe to be around him," He stepped in front of Charlie.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"It's all our fault," She bowed her head.

"No it's not," Olivia spoke up, moving around Charlie. "Whatever you did didn't affect him at all. He was ready to explode, and he would have done so either way. If you hadn't said anything he would still be out in the woods losing his mind. It's not your fault,"

"The woods? Weren't they on fire earlier tonight?"

"That's not the point. Don't try and find him, he needs time by himself,"

"But we could-"

"Please," Seth turned away. "You have no idea what he's like right now. He'll hurt anyone around him, and there's a possibility he's endangering himself,"

"What do you mean?"

"His minds shut down. We tried to call him after you called Charlie and he wouldn't answer, yet a few minutes before, he was sane enough to call Olivia for help. I'm positive his phone was with him. He's only capable of staying in control for a few minutes at a time, and even then it's a struggle. At least when he's alone he can concentrate. Right now he doesn't think he can come back at all, but Steve can do nearly anything if he puts his mind to it. In a few hours, a day at most, he'll be home," Olivia pulled her hood up as Charlie and Lydia backed away from the door and started walking down the street behind Seth.

"What do we do?"

"We have to wait. We're going to call him and leave a voice mail and once he's calmed down, he'll listen to it. Odds are he'll call us back after that and once he does, we'll bring him back,"

"How long is this going to take?"

"No idea, but we'll bring him back, I promise," Seth pulled his hood up and turned around, walking down the driveway, followed by Lydia and Charlie.

"He'll be alright," Olivia said, pulling her own hood over her hair.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But you do. He's your son, and while you aren't always there, you know he'll always come back,"

Steve sighed and sat with his back against the charred tree. The fire was gone, but it was only momentarily. He was far from under control, but he could think straight again. He wouldn't have acted up again if Olivia and Seth hadn't come.

But he did ask them too. Ever since the night he showed her the stack of pictures, Lydia had been there to help him. And Seth was his best friend since they came to the stupid Muggle school. Yet he hadn't talked much about Emma with him.

Emma. Why had she turned on him? The thought of her made Steve's palms blaze and within a minute, a flaming X was scorching the tree directly across from him.

The fire was starting to cool down, as was Steve's temper. This was the reason why he wasn't mad at her. He sighed and close his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. He retrieved his phone and dialed his voicemail.

"Steve, we're on our way. Call us back when you get this message!" Charlie's voice rang out.

"Buddy," Seth's voice began on the next message. "You're going to be fine. Call us back when you get this, we need to get you out of the rain. Hopefully you're not insane by the time you call me back." Steve nodded his head back smiling.

"Is it working? I think so. Stevey, if you get this, please come home. We're so sorry, we only want the best for you, and lately we don't know what that is. You're friends care about you. You need us to be there for you, and we will be. Come home, please," His mom's voice echoed for a second and Steve sighed again.

"STEVE!" Olivia's voice was at top volume. "You need to go home! I know you can get in control again. Just concentrate,"

"Just concentrate," He echoed, climbing up the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Just concentrate," He yawned and sat on a thick branch, leaning his head against the tree.

"Just concentrate. . ." He closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

He was peaceful, in control. Yet he wouldn't stay that way for long. Someone stood, watching him. Waiting for him.

***One Rainy Night Later***

"Check the phone," Steve's dad yawned as he stared out the dripping window pane.

"No one's called," His mom shook her head. "Maybe we should go look for him. . . No, they told us not to. . . But he's been gone for hours, what if he's hurt-?"

"He has no magical abilities, that doesn't mean he's defenseless. We have the weight room, and he's almost always at karate-"

"Do we actually know if he can handle himself? At least he grabbed a jacket before he left. . . Wait, was i waterproof? He could be soaked right now-"

"Please, stop. There's enough wrong with this situation without pointing out every flaw in the fantasy I have in mind. The one where he comes home without a scratch and the worst thing he does is sleep the rest of the day,"

"And do you think I'm ecstatic about this? I don't want to think anything's wrong either but I can't help but be realistic,"

They both fell silent as they heard someone knock on the front door.

Steve's mom ran to the front door, fumbling with the lock.

"Hello, Mrs. Terada? Correct?" A Ministry officer stood at the door.

"Yes?"

"Steve Terada's mother?"

"Do you know where my son is?" Hope filled her eyes.

"Ma'am, we have some information you may want to hear about your son," She opened the door wider, letting him in, along with another officer.

"May I sit?" He asked.

"Go ahead,"

"Thank you Mr. Terada,"

"Now I would like to ask you a question," The second officer sat as well. "Has your son had any association with a man named Justin Bernett?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Justin Bernett has been missing for several years, but he came back onto our radar three months ago. A day after he came back, a muggle child was murdered, with clear evidence it was him. Eleven more muggle children have gone missing, turning up days later, all murdered by Mr. Bernett,"

"What does this man have to do with our son?" His father growled.

"Steve disappeared last night, yes?"

"Yes, he did,"

"Bernett has left notes for each of the children he has murdered, saying he is removing vermin from our society. Yesterday, we received a note saying he would take a servant who had extreme powers. It was your son he vowed to kidnap,"

"Officer, while I doubt you would lie to us, our son is a squib,"

"Yes, but he is very strong, correct? He's done martial arts, too?"

"Bernett is incapable of doing his own dirty work, and often times squibs can have superior abilities," The other officer chimed in.

"Weeks ago, witnesses said Bernett approached your son, who ran from Bernett. Most of his targets have had conversations with Bernett,"

"So you think he's trying to get our son to-"

"To assist him in murder, yes. If not, it is very likely your son is in danger. We would like to search your home for evidence and if you have any information it is necessary you tell us,"

"I'm sorry, we have nothing to offer," His mother hung her head.

"Then please, relax and don't be afraid to ask us if there's anything else we may know,"

"I'm going to send an owl to the school," Steve's mother stood. "I want John and Cassie to know what's going on,"

John laughed and shoved Andrew off the bench.

"I'm better at charms than you!" He laughed.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to see his sister.

"Oh hey Cass, what's up?"

She frowned and shook her head, handing John a piece of parchment.

He smiled and unfolded it, his constant happy expression evaporating.

"I'm going home," Cassie touched his shoulder. "We'll leave in an hour,"

He nodded.

"What happened?" Bryan asked.

"I-I-" John swallowed.

"What?" Tyler asked around a sandwich.

"Steve's-He's. . ."

"John?" Andrew stood up. "What happened to Steve?"

"He's, h-he's-" John swallowed. "Missing,"

"Missing?" Eric looked up from his book.

"With a murderer," John stood up, nearly falling over. Mickey stretched her arm out to help him, but he slapped it away.

"John-" Andrew stood up.

"I'm going home," He swallowed, storming out of the hall.

"Shoot," Andrew turned to look over his shoulder. "Let's go guys,"

The boys stood up and followed Andrew to the common room, letting him go on by himself.

"Buddy?" Andrew opened the door to their dorm.

"I'm leaving," John swung his backpack over his shoulder, sniffling.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" He yelled. "My little brother was kidnapped by a murderer with a wand! He may be strong but do you realize he could be-he could be-" John shook his head.

"He's not-"

"And how do you know?" He yelled back. "He could be dead already,"

"He's not-"

"How do you-"

"Listen," Andrew grabbed him by his shoulders. "This isn't easy, I get it. He's not dead yet. So shut up and calm down,"

"I'm leaving," John shook his head, repeating himself as he ran out of the dorm room.

Steve spat in Bernett's face as he proposed his offer.

"I'll never kill innocent people. Especially not for scum like you," He growled.

"What a good boy," Bernett rolled his eyes. "Your lucky I'm giving you a choice. You have power, and I can use that,"

"If I have so much power how did you trap me?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out," He smirked. "I could torture you,"

"Cruccio?" Steve snorted. "I'll die before you can use me as your puppet,"

"Fine, I'll grant you that wish," He stalked across the room, picking up a dagger. "A death fit for a filthy muggle. Death by magic's just too painless,"

"Kill me then," Steve shook his head. "My mind's made up,"

"How about I test this a bit?" Bernett sliced Steve's cheek. "Hmm, what if I cut out your organs? Oh that would be very painful indeed," He cut Steve's shirt off and sliced his stomach. "And this layer of muscle would make it feel worse. But this doesn't phase you, does it? No. . ." He thought for a second and then slammed the dagger onto Steve's shoulder, making him yell in agony.

"Yes that seems to do it,"

The chains that bound Steve groaned under his strength as he pulled on them.

"You still have a chance. Help me build my army, or die one scream at a time,"

"Never,"

"Thought you might say that," He dug the blade into Steve's stomach, hearing him yell again.

"Touch me one more time," He narrowed his eyes. "And you'll regret it,"

Bernett slammed the dagger into the same spot, hearing Steve scream.

"I warned you," Steve growled, the metal chains snapping like twigs and releasing him.

Bernett raised the dagger, and Steve stepped back finding his jacket on the table.

"I'll throw it," Bernett threatened. He did. Aiming for Steve's neck. Terrified, Steve rolled out of the way, sprinting, only half in control of himself, out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

Wait till you see what I have planned. . .

I lost the last two scenes when my computer had a fail on me, so I had to redo. They were better the first time. . .


End file.
